Lonna
by Ladysilverdragon
Summary: this is an oc/D light R/H and more. If you have a gay fic and any of your plot is on here let me know i dont read it (sorry) so I would not know. This is a story of lost love and someone trying to distory it again. Add two twins and you got a show
1. Default Chapter

Ladysilverdragon: Hey I am crazy  
  
StarGoddess: you said it not me  
  
LDS: *Glares* don't make me use my powers!  
  
LDS starts to walk away  
  
StarGoddess: LDS what are you going to do?!!!  
  
LDS: Just read and prey duo come before I fry you  
  
Hands a board  
  
LDS dose not own the gundam guys she owns lonna and her personalities! * Plz come duo*  
  
LDS now on with show  
  
****Dreams****  
  
(My useful babble)  
  
^Thoughts^ ======Change of place=======  
  
***Duo's dream****  
  
"Lonna! Lonna! Where are you! Come back!" cried a small boy with long brown hair  
  
"Duo please come for me!" a soft voice came though a bloody mist to the crying little boy  
  
"Lonna come out. Come out!" begged the little boy his violet eyes shown wet with tears. A light cold rain stared.  
  
"Please don't forget me. I beg you my love. Please." the voice stared to slow and go away  
  
***End of Dou's dream***  
  
"Lonna!" shouted a violet eyed, braided brown-haired 16-year- old boy. ^Man! Why am I always having that dream?^ Duo was thinking just that when Trowa stepped in the doorway.  
  
"Yo! Duo you ok?" asked Trowa with a hint of concern in his voice "Would you mind telling me who this Lonna is. You have been having nightmares every night! I would like to sleep, so if it will make you feel better you can tell me. That way we can all get some sleep!" ^this lonna girl must be his sister. He dose not seem the type to cry over one girl.^  
  
"She was my only love of my life" answerd Duo. His sad words cut though Trowa's thoughts ^ok I was wrong!^  
  
"Why, she was just a chick forget her get some sleep and get an other whor.." He could not finnish Duo just slammed he into the wall.  
  
"NEVER TALK ABOUT LONNA LIKE THAT!!! Sorry Trowa I.. I.. I just need some air." Duo said with almost no soul. Behind him the other guys were speechless there thoughts were full of fear. Heero was thinking ^what got into him? He must care for and feel for this 'Lonna' like I do for Relena I hope he doses not go to far. Well considering he did not kill Trowa is a good thing. I have a feeling that if I was not hear he would have^ The other guy had the same thought ^Damn!!! Go Duo, but hay who is this 'Lonna' better not ask.^  
  
Meanwhile, Duo had a moment to think (A/n Scary) ^I should leave maybe 'Lonna' is still a live I can only pray.^ Duo sent word to the other guys  
  
Dear friends, Bye going off I think I left my self some were  
  
Duo  
  
=========Lonna====================  
  
Meanwhile, Somewhere else a 16-year-old girl is having a bad dream  
  
**Lonna' Dream*******  
  
A voice is heard over a bloody fog "Lonna! Lonna! Come back"  
  
A little brown haired, timber wolf gray eyes, calls back "Duo please comes find me! Please come and protect me! My love, don't leave me alone! Please"  
  
**Lonna' dream end******  
  
"Don't leave me!!" the girl cried in her sleep.  
  
"Lonna, Lonna get up!" a honey blonde tried to wake her brown braided hair friend.  
  
"Don't. oh sorry what up Realena?" asked Lonna frowning  
  
Relena looked puzzled "You were screaming it you sleep" Lonna frowned deepened  
  
"I. I."Lonna started to answer She thought ^should I tell her about Duo? No she would not know him^ "I. Need to go you know the drill You and the girls go somewhere safe bye" Lonna finished. With that she left the other girls she was with confused.  
  
=================Duo==========  
  
Duo walked back into the apartment He and Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. Trowa will not talk to Duo. The others are still the same. "The girls are coming." Heero said mater-of-fact way.  
  
"Why do they come over all the time?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Their main protector left on another 'thing' " Heero said.  
  
"Well, He must be a bad protector." Duo said with his old happy-go-lucky self back.  
  
"I don't think so she has protected her since she was, young on and off." Answered Heero.  
  
"Her! Her!. So he was a she?" Asked a bit confused Duo.  
  
"Yes and she is taken." Answered Heero (A/N Heero found a since of humor). Duo laughed half-heartedly ^dang! At first I was hoping that was lonna but he said she was taken so that can't be her^ Duo Found him-self grinning at that thought ^she would never betray me.^ The others just looked at him strangely.  
  
================================Lonna===========================  
  
The young braided girl, called Lonna, was found staring in to a pond. ^I hate my eyes^ She thought angrily as she hit the water ^Duo loved my eyes he said so him-self^  
  
@@@@@@@Flashback@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A small sleek black and brown flash, of a skinny brown-haired gray-eyed, 6- year-old girl ran. She had stole food from The Cats, a nasty gang of street orphans, lead by a 9-year-old called Solo. They were now chasing the fast and fearless girl. She from a young age had been trained to be "the perfect weapon" So she was fast. But so were they. Solo would yell thing like "come back here" "Yo I am talking to you thief" "Stop" or "slow down already" When she came to a dead end. She would jump it and they would soon find her.  
  
The young, brown haired violet eyed, 51/2-year-old seamed to be second in command. Was as fast as her, and quick-witted at times, found away to capture her. One moment she was in the air the next flat on her back. She looked at the boy that caught her and was sitting on her abdomen with one leg on ether side. He looked like a her but, his eyes were violet and, he was a he. When she realized they were looking in each other's eye she got uncomfortable. "Get off of me now! G-E-T off!!" She yelled. He might have done as she asked if it had not been the fact that the rest of the gang was there.  
  
Before she knew this, her hands were being pulled by Solo to get her attention. "You my fast friend are in no place to make demands of my friend, harpy." He said a little too smug for her liking.  
  
"I am not an harpy! If you must call me any thing than call me." She stopped her sentence to think of a name ^should I let them call me harpy no. No. Lonna wolf will do.^ Before she could speak he did first.  
  
"What is that harpy, I didn't catch that last part did you Duo." He asked partly addressing Lonna and partly Duo.  
  
"No I did not. What did you say harpy?" Duo laughed. She could not help but laugh at the boy's comment  
  
"When you say that it sounds like an pet name." She said with a hint of happiness "But I regret to inform you that my name is in fact, Lonna Wolf" She said trying to sound preppy.  
  
"Oo the harpy. My bad, Lonna has a since of humor." Solo said gleefully. "I like that in a girl don't you?" asked Solo to Duo. Lonna looked a little scared at that point ^what are they going to do to me. Duo is Cute. NO! You can't think that way.^  
  
"Do you have a family?" asked Solo  
  
"Kinda" answered Lonna "But they kicked me out to fend for myself. I may have an family but no home." She half lied. She could not bare the thought of having to look in those sad violet eyes whe he found out that she had lied and say 'I lied.'^ So she half fibbed.  
  
"Well looks like Lonna will stay one of us. And a top like me and Duo." Stated Solo. There were groans in the background, but it was the shock in Duo's eyes almost happy. "Duo! Have some respect and get off of her now." Solo said impatiently with the look of embarrassment on his face.  
  
Duo heard what solo said and did as he commanded. When he jumped off of her she stood up. And Solo came up to her. At that moment she was standing at Duo's side.  
  
"Sorry about Duo." Solo said sincerely.  
  
Duo just put his hands be hind his head and laughed uneasy. On their way back Duo looked at her and said, "I like your eyes they are pretty" Then he ran off but saw her blush.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@End of flashback@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
She for a second smiled then started to cry. ^I miss Duo. I would have told any one else to look or forget and move on. I could not do the last one. I promised myself to him, and I can't do the first because he is dead. But why can't I find peace?^  
  
####################non-clifhanger but more to come#################  
  
*on hands and knees* review i beg you!!!! 


	2. Run

Ladysilverdragon: Hey! I got a wonderful review from Sweetpea. So for her I will make this the bes.t I will go right to the story  
  
(my useful babble)  
  
****Flashback****  
  
====Change of place====  
  
A young braided brown-haired gray-eyed 16-year-old sat. She was sitting on an green grassy hill with stars and an full moon above her. A warm and gentle breeze came to her. It had an sweet after rain sent to it. The girl was very sad. "Duo loved my eyes and my deep brown hair. So why does it have to change?" the girl was taking to herself, "I remember what I told hem. I was an year after I joined the gang."  
  
****Lonna' flashback****  
  
Lonna was sitting all alone on an old wooden rooftop away from the musty 'old boot' smell of the allys that she now lived. She was looking out at the ocean, and the stars all around her. This was one of the only space colonies that she liked.  
  
Her ears were good. She could her some one coming up to her. She knew it was Duo. He sat beside her with an loud 'thump'  
  
"Owww! Dang! That hurt! Now I know how you felt when you fell from heaven." Duo half-laughed and half-winned at the stament he had made.  
  
"DUO!!" she shouted. "How long have we gone out?" The way she said it he knew he had better answer  
  
"Two short months." His answer was straight forth and unchildish (not like either of them)  
  
"Then why the corny pick-up line" she laughed out as an reply they laghed together for a bit, a very cold breeze hit the like an slap in the face. Duo grasped her and held her to him they just cuddled for a bit to keep warm.  
  
"Lonna, whats wrong you seemed a bit.. I don't know..er.. down. Thats it down . What is the matter?" Duo said with full blown concern.  
  
"Duo. Remember when I said I will not be the same when I am 17" Duo nodded. "Well at 17 or mabey a bit sooner my eyes and hair will change." She said a bit scared Duo for a moment was worried. ^why is she scared? She is fearless. Wait, I told her I loved her eyes. She is afraid I won't love her then^ with that thought, he knew how to answer.  
  
"No matter what you look like I won't feel any different. Now, what is this? We are acting like grown-ups. Come on let's have some fun!" Duo laghed and ran from her, just to be chased by Lonna  
  
****End of flashback****  
  
She almost smilled if she had not seen the ship called 'Death'. ^Oh no. It is his ship. I can't let him hurt the girls like he did me and Duo. Looks like I will meet the protecters after all. And Damn! My week (not the time of the month either) is in two days. Looks like I can't stay long^ "You won't win!" she yelled, then started to run down the hill to where her friends were.  
  
====The apartment====  
  
The guys were very busy trying to make the apartment as safe and clean as possable. Duo looked around the large 5 bedroom apartment. Considering 5 guys live there it was quite clean. The apartment looked empty; almost off white walls deep green carpets and 10 beds, chairs, and 5 sofas.Duo walked into his room and his light as air, and devil may care disposition fell as he looked at the wall to his left. There was an tremendous hole where he slamed Trowa into the wall.  
  
^I can't belive I almost killed him. And if Heero was not there, I would of. I had his neck and a blade . What coul i have done^  
  
"Hey Duo! The taken other protecter is coming and the girls are here!" Yelled Heero (O no! there goes Heero's humor again.) &&&&&&&&&Clifhanger&&&&&&&&  
  
LDS I plain on not giving Trowa a G-friend let me know If I should and who. If you want an oc then, e-mail me the persona. K. I am out, more to come.  
  
Keep up the reviews. 


	3. Enter the Panger

Ladysilverdragon: What gives where are my nice reviews*Looks aroun too find no one* plws review  
  
===change of place===  
  
(My babble)  
  
^thoughts^  
  
---Flashback---  
  
In the apartment  
  
The guys stood at the door to their apartment waiting for the girls. Heero was near the center with the order from left to right was Duo, Wufei, Quatre,Heero, than last was Trowa. They did not plan it that way. Trowa knew Duo would have killed him, the fire in his eyes told him so. He was not dumb so he kept this space from Duo. For some reason the was a gap, about a door way, form Heero and Quatre.  
  
"Ok the girls will be here soon and their protecter will also be here some time to day" said Heero. Just the there was a knock at the door. Heero answerd it the girls went flying to their men. It was Relena to Heero, Dorthy to Quatre, and Sally to Wufei. The girls ran in so fast and held on to their guys so hard that the guy were still standing in shock they all wondered ^what was that all about^ Duo took the time to look at all of the grils there. Then he saw Sally ^she looks diffrent some how^  
  
"Hey, Sally you look younger, not like you looked old, but what happed!" asked Duo  
  
"I was wondering the same thing what happed sal?" asked Wufei not that he minded the new Sally. Sally looked hirt.  
  
"Not that you would care! But our protecter's mad father used me as a lab rat one his age ray thing. I got back 5 F****** years of my life. I got back something I though I had lost forever! I am 15 agian!" Sally said that last part before the end to Wufei only the finished the rest to everyone. Wufei was speechless. The uncomferable silence was broken by Relena.  
  
"I wonder where Tera is?" Relena asked. Almost like on cue a loud bomb went off near the apartment. The 3 guys that had girls shielded them. An as the sound was dieing off an black blur went unhumanly fast though the large living room and hit the wall on the opposite side of the room and was now resting on Duo's sofa uppside down. The person looked like it was siting on it's shoulders. The whole room was staring at it. At first glance you would have thought it was Duo. It had It's eyes closed. You could not tell if it was male or female. It even wore the same outfit as Duo. It even had braieded hair which reached the floor at the moment becase of how it was laying. One wired thing was it had an loose deep sapphire-blue strand that stood out on the rest of it's deep drown hair. Then it started to stir.  
  
"Oww! that faget will die!"yelled the person that sounded like a girl.  
  
Relena laughed "Y.. Y.. You .. look li..li..like a..a.. ma.man!" the rest of the girls joind her. Then Sally stopped  
  
"Who did that to you and, what is up with you hair?" asked Sally. The girl opend her eyes for the first time to reveal timber wolve gray-eyes with an hint of emerald.  
  
"First of all! I like this outfit. Second, The faget that will kill you if I don't stop him. Last of all what do you mean by what is up with my hair."then she relised something "Tell me is it blue?" asked Tera. Everyone now looked at her like she was an baka (Jap. for idiot).  
  
"Yes it is blu.."Sally started then got cut off by Tera.  
  
"YESS!!" as she said that without moving she shot up from her position and did an twist jumpand landed on her feet. Her friends clapped.  
  
"A perfect 10" they all clapped together. Tera smilled a little.  
  
"Now girl's don't you have stuff to unpack." Tera asked the girls nodded. "And Relena did you bring You-Know-Who's stuff" Tera said it more as an statement.  
  
"Yes I did." she turned to the guys and the girls minus Tera "That was why we did what we did when we came here. That 'thing' is evil!" Relena spoke 'thing' with venom no one thought she had. Tera started into sweet musical laughter.  
  
"Oh come on she only striped you and only one guy was there." Tera was still laughing. Relena blushed and growled. "Now if you ladys would like to escape more humiliation than leave the room I need to talk to.. no scratch that I would like to talk to the main protector on the roof now. Then I want to talk to Wufei." when Tera said that she left. Heero went behind her. Sally on the other hand turned withe.  
  
"You don't think that thing will try to do the same thing to us here" she was looking at both Wufei for protection and Relena for answers.  
  
Relena Shruged "I hope not" The her eye shown bright with an idea. She turned to Duo and said happly "You could take care of her." Duo looked confused  
  
"Who Tera?" Duo asked.  
  
"NO YOU BAKA!! The thing we have been calling a thing. Well it is an panger or half panther and half tiger. It is a girl duo. Her name is Lonna but we sometimes call her harpy." answerd Relena. Trowa winced at the name Lonna  
  
Before anything more could be said the door, that Heero and Lonna went in to, was opend and you could her a heated discussion was being held the could her some of it  
  
"We must leave now!" the could hear Heero yell.  
  
"NO we will stay!" the heard Tera shoot back.  
  
"But tomorrow night you will leave and what leave us a stupied cat to save the day!" he yelled back  
  
as the door opened she yelled "If you are scared than leave but don't blame me!"  
  
@@@end@@@  
  
There will be for later I want 3 more reviews befor I update agian  
  
see ya! 


	4. Zen Zow

Ladysilverdargon: HI! I got my reviews *Hugs the world  
  
Duo: Hey save some for me!  
  
Heero walks up behind him and said 'You should not have done that'  
  
Duo: Why?  
  
LSD: Sowwy baby  
  
(While hugging the life out of Duo)  
  
LSD: Heero could you read that over there  
  
Duo: H..L..E..P..(Crack)  
  
LSD: oh no  
  
Heero: Ladysilverdargon has not a penny to her name and dose not own me or my buds. She dose own Lonna and her personas.  
  
^thoughts^  
  
(My useful babble)  
  
***Chang of place***  
  
++cat translations(only you can hear the others only hear roar)++  
  
***The apartment***  
  
Heero was fuming, Duo was thinking, and Wufei was following Tera to the roof. "Mind telling me what you want." Wufei said impatient. Lonna said nothing as the walked up the two flights of steps in silence. When they reached the top he saw two Chinese twins. The boy looked too much like him. It was the girl who made him stop. She look just like his dead wife. The boy and girl were dressed in Chinese robes. He noticed the robes had his clan symbol on it. The twins were standing as strait as the could. "What do these two twins have to do with me?" He asked  
  
"We are not just 'twins' I will have you know that we are Chang Wufei's kids. From what miss sally and momma told us in her letters you have no right to speck that way to us" said the boy  
  
"He has a smart mouth Wufei. I had to raise them so they are little demons. Before you can ask your wife was 6 months pregnant before she died. Thanks to since they were able to save the twins, but as you know they couldn't save you wife. She had wanted me to raise them. Well now you can." Tera said a little too happy for the twins they walked over to the two late teens. This time the girl had something to say.  
  
" My name is Chang Zen, It means honor(I don't know Chinese so if it is wrong let me know) and this is my brother his name Chang Zow it means stupid" Zen would have said more if her bother had not hit her  
  
"Woman, a man introduces you not the other way around. Please forgive my sister she is a weak female. Now my name is Chang Zow but it means Strong (again I don't know Chinese)" Zow would have said more but Tera gave him a glare that would have scared Heero.  
  
"Zow you have been reading the clan guild again!" Tera said it like it was no big shock. But Wufei was shocked and proud  
  
"I'd say that you Zow should have read the young males conduct. Zen did you know you look just like your mother and I would say you act like her a little." Wufei said that with the fatherly feelings that were growing  
  
"Now, now don't be getting all fatherly these runts are going to be in jail for at least a week." stated Tera.  
  
"Come on Mo you said if we were good than you would let us stay with sally." protested Zen  
  
"Yea! we did not look at a bomb for two whole months!" Zow put in for affect. Tera acted like she was having a heart attack.  
  
"OK, you must be good for Sally and your dad." said Tera. Then Tera turned to Wufei. "I wish you the best here" She handed over two bells to Wufei "They have a safe place to go so if things get bad with the new enemy than send them there they know the way so don't worry. Sally knows of them. They call her Dra. I have know idea why. They call me Mo. have fun I am going down stairs to brief every one on what I told Heero. Stay here or come down with me is you option. I wish you luck They maybe only for but they are worst than me at that age." Tera had a false tear "I am so proud" Tera Finnish what she had to say and when to the door. Than left the alone to bond. She now had to tell everyone of the danger of 'him'.  
  
***Down Stairs***  
  
All the guys choose their couch when they moved in. and the girls sat with their guys but Sally sat on the empty couch. Relena tried to get Heero to talk, But he sat there mad. Just then Tera walked into the room. Duo watched her from his seat ^Why dose she remind me of Lonna. Her cat has that name maybe she knows her. The one thing I loved most about Lonna was her personality. From what the girls have said Tera has the same loving and strong personality. I guess I will have to get to know Tera to find out for shure.^ "Okay I have to let the protectors know 


End file.
